dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiplash
' Whiplash' is a earth stallion Jedi Knight that is a survivor of Order 66, and a member of The JKSH. Who later becomes the love interest (later husband) of Babs Seed and father of Apple Troop, Camouflage Gala and Apple Scout. Backstory Before being taken into the Jedi Order, Whiplash lived in a small town near a military base where his Father and older Brother served as soldiers. And he took many boxing and phyiscal fighting classes. Then he was brought into the Order, where he was taken in as a Padawan to a Jedi Knight who was once a Padawan to Tarre Vizsla (A Mandalorian Jedi). Then during one battle near an abandaned Jedi temple but during the battle his Lightsaber was destroyed. But then another one called out to him from in the temple, where he found another Darksaber, which he used in the battle. Afterwards he continued to use the Darksaber he found as his main weapon. Then shortly after being promoted to Jedi Master, he took a leave of absence from the Order and joined the Military that his Father and Brother joined. Where he later became a weapon specialist, where he created the M65A1 Pulse Light Machine Gun. Then when Order 66 was issued Whiplash called all Clone Troopers that tried to kill him, then he returned to his home where he, his brother, and father all battled Stormtroopers that came in. Then one day, he decided to go out in the world to try and fight the Empire, where he meet the other mebers of the JKSH, and he became their main Weapon Specialist. Bio Personality Physical Appearance Whiplash is a dark red earth pony with a light maroon mane and tail, light green eyes. Who wears a brown tactical vest. With a brown Jedi Knight utility belt with holsters for his pistols. And pouches for spare mags. A special custom made scabbard for his Darksaber. And has a gold star, silver cross, and pistol for a Cutie Mark Skils and abilities Weaponry maintence: Whiplash is quite skilled at fixing and building weapons. And he can disasemble any given firearm blindfolded. He also makes custom ammunition. Force Skills: Lightsaber combat: Whiplash is very skilled at Lightsaber combat, often using Forms V and VII. And he has proven to outbest many top ranked Sith Lords in battle. Physical combat: Being an earth pony, Whiplash is also skilled at physical combat. As he took boxing and fighting classes when he was a colt. And he has also shown he's alot stronger than Applejack and an adult alicorn when it comes to strength. For he kick buck a huge dent in steel with one strong kick! Main Weaponry * M65A1 Pulse LMG * Browning Hi-Power Pistol * FN-49 Pistol * Darksaber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:JKSH Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Darksabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Boyfriends Category:Flame Thrower Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Brothers